


a reskin of some kind

by sisstrider



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Not Serious, This is In Which I Try To Live Up To My Tumblr URL redone with diff characters, cause this is ishimaeda 2.0 tbh, i get meta cause of course i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: but every time i type a word it gets faster and YOU GREEDY DIRTBAG plays





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which I Try To Live Up To My Tumblr URL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787748) by [sisstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider). 



> now im even shitposting on ao3 i need to Cease this immediately
> 
> but due to college i havent been able to write at all this is the best i can do. pretend im clever

> It was late at night, but Saihara was still alert. Night was the time of the most dangers, after all, even if they were theoretically completely safe in the school building. What others didn't know that he did, owing to his talent, was that there had been multiple reports of school kids in the area going missing in the dead of the night. Something like that could happen to him or his schoolmates, after all.

Actually...this was supposed to continue the same way as that other fic I wrote, until I got to the last line...

> The next morning, at breakfast, Saihara was so preoccupied with avoiding Ouma that he tripped over a chair.

The thing is though, I don't even think anything would have to happen between them for this scenario to happen.

> "What's the matter, Saihara-kun? It's not like you to not watch where you're going!" Kaede said, leaning down and extending a hand to help the detective up.
> 
> But Saihara didn't answer. He was too busy keeping a wary eye on the shorter boy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isnt against the guidelines...id hate to cause trouble for the ao3 abuse committee and stuff


End file.
